<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last One Down!! by DontForgetTheComma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373184">Last One Down!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetTheComma/pseuds/DontForgetTheComma'>DontForgetTheComma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, lifetane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetTheComma/pseuds/DontForgetTheComma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of friendship and something more??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lifeline | Ajay Che &amp; Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this around the beginning of Season 5, but edited a few things after the events of The Broken Ghost quest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Apex Games Medical Bay, the Legends were provided with the best healthcare that money could buy. Top doctors and top scientists worked together using the latest technology to get and keep the legends in tip-top shape. In one of the med bay rooms, Octane sat on the bed, his shirt off, tapping his prosthetics on the ground. His goggles were on the top of his head, while he was still wearing his mask. Ajay sat in a nearby chair, her legs crossed, D.O.C. floating lazily near her feet. Octane had been shot in his side by a Mastiff shotgun in the earlier game. His wound hadn't healed like it should have after the match, so Ajay had dragged him to the medical bay.</p><p>"Ya should be resting." Her eyes on her phone, never looking up at him. Her other hand was tapping out a beat on the armrest of the chair.</p><p>"I'm fine, amiga. Never felt better."</p><p>"Well, it's not up to ya, it's up to the doctor."</p><p>There was a rap on the door and the doctor entered the room.</p><p>"Mr. Silva, how are you?"</p><p>"Stimmed up and ready to go!" Octavio chuckled as he gave the doctor one of his signature phrases and a two finger hand gesture.</p><p>"Unfortunately, we are going to need you to stay overnight for additional testing."</p><p>Octavio jumped up off the bed. "No bueno! My fans don't follow me to see me hanging out in a hospital bed. I got the need for speed!"</p><p>"O., pay attention. Ya might learn a thing or two," Ajay muttered, her attention focused on the doctor.</p><p>The doctor continued, his tone annoyed. Octane had a reputation of being a difficult patient who often chose to ignore the advice of the medical professionals.</p><p>"Mr. Silva, the shotgun wound you received during today's match has not healed as quickly as expected. We need to run additional tests to determine if your repeated use of stim has contributed to the slow rate at which your body is attempting to heal itself. We would like to keep you here overnight for further observation." The doctor continued, "Also, to help your body give healing a go, you should continue to rest."</p><p>"That's what I'm trying to do, amigo...go, go, go! I feel fine."</p><p>"Mr. Silva, it's not an option. You will remain in the med bay overnight."</p><p>Octane sighed and plopped back onto his bed.</p><p>"No fair. This is so boring!"</p><p>"Mr. Silva, the nurse will be in shortly to follow up."</p><p>Octane rolled his eyes and didn't answer as the doctor exited the room.</p><p>"Alright, time to go!" He shouted, jumping up and reaching for his shirt.</p><p>"Sit yaself down. Ya heard what the doctor said," Ajay said, with a final glance at her phone.</p><p>"Are you serious, chica? I'm sooo bored." Octavio did a few jumping jacks and jogged in place. Then he looked at D.O.C., "Don't you agree with me, niño?"</p><p>Octavio waited for confirmation from D.O.C. Instead, the little drone made beeping noises and moved to hide behind Ajay's legs.</p><p>"Why don't ya listen for once?" Ajay stood up, shoving her jacket and phone into her backpack.</p><p>"Whoahhhhhh, where ya going, chica?" He reached for her arm, which is just out of his reach. "Come back!"</p><p>"I'm not going to stay wit' ya if ya going to ignore the doctor..."</p><p>He decided not to argue, but sat back on the bed. "Loud and clear, hermana," Octavio said while removing his mask. Octavio was extremely comfortable with removing his gear in front of Ajay. She had been his friend before he was Octane, so he had no qualms about baring all in front of her.</p><p>Ajay sat back in the chair, while D.O.C. continued whirring around her feet.</p><p>"When did you get so <em>boring</em>, chica?" He grumbled as he slid all the way back on the bed.</p><p>"When it was time to grow up," Ajay snapped back at him. "You should try it some time."</p><p>"Growing up is for old people."</p><p>"Ya can't always live your life like a child. When are ya going to start being serious for once?"</p><p>"When I'm old, <em>chiquita</em>."</p><p>Ajay rolled her eyes and stood up.</p><p>"I thought you were going to stay with me," Octavio whined.</p><p>"I have to get back to the dorms. I have some things to take care of."</p><p>"Will you come back at least? I don't want to be here all night by myself."</p><p>She stared at him a few seconds before answering.</p><p>"If I have time."</p><p>Ajay turned to leave. Octane stood up, reaching his hand out to touch her.</p><p>"Ajay," Octane spoke softly, "please, can you come back and stay with me tonight? I.....I don't want to be alone."</p><p>Ajay kept her back to him, her arms folded across her chest, and slightly nodded. Then she and D.O.C. left through the door without a second glance.</p><p> </p><p>After Ajay left the room, Octane glanced around at his accommodations. The room wasn't too bad. Of course his room back home was bigger. And why wouldn't it be? He was Octavio Silva, son of the CEO of Silva Pharmaceuticals. His name and his wealth opened up worlds of opportunities to him. Nothing was off limits to him.</p><p><em>Except for Ajay</em>, he thought as he sat back on the bed. <em>Estoy enamorado de ella.</em></p><p>Images of Ajay penetrated his thoughts. Her laugh, her freckles, her eyes, her touch, all aspects of her overwhelming his senses. Then, flashbacks of the many hours of their childhood they spent together bombarded him. The times he cried on her shoulder and the times she cried on his. He was there when she, at age 17, discovered the exact manner in which her family made their significant fortune. Ajay was completely devastated, her emotions fluctuating between anger and sadness, and she ended up running away from home to stay at his house. There was a sleeper sofa in Octavio's room, but she instead chose to sleep in the bed with him, curled up under him every night as she cried herself to sleep. Octavio just lay with her in his arms until she drifted off to sleep, then he slid out of bed and played video games until she woke up in the middle of the night, reaching for him. Then he would return to bed to cradle her in his arms. This continued for two weeks before Ajay finally obeyed her parents' insistence that she return home.</p><p>Ajay was the first person he had thought to call the morning he woke up and found Navi, his pet rabbit, dead in its cage. The rabbit had died in its sleep; not participating in a death-defying stunt involving a rocket as he told everyone else. That morning, Ajay had rushed over and had let him lay in her lap and cry while she stroked his hair.</p><p><em>Fuck, what is wrong with me? </em>Octavio thought as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.</p><p>He was completely in love with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's so stupid," Ajay mumbled to herself as she made her way towards the dorms where the Elite Legends lived. D.O.C. hummed nearby, seemingly agreeing with her. She held her wrist up to the scanner to be let into the ten story building. Each of the top legends had been given a bracelet that allowed them use of the entire Apex Games facility. Ajay sighed as she took the elevator up to the 7th floor, where her suite was located.</p><p>Each floor was occupied by two legends. Her floormate was Gibraltar, since they had both entered the games at the same time. Octane and his floormate, Crypto, were two floors above them on the ninth floor. Wattson and Caustic occupied the eighth floor right above Ajay and Gibraltar. One floor below, on the sixth floor, was Wraith and Bloodhound. On the fifth floor was Bangalore and the newest legend, Rampart; the fourth floor was Loba and Mirage. Revenant and Pathfinder occupied the tenth floor, where the charging stations were located.</p><p>The first three floors contained a workout facility, a common area, and a kitchen. Most of the legends eventually wandered down to the kitchen after a match where Gibraltar, Wattson, and Mirage usually made the meals for the others. There was a cafeteria located on the premises but the legends rarely used it, so by default it became more for non-legend Apex employees. After dinner, the Elite Legends usually gathered in the common area, playing games, watching movies, or just socializing. Most of them got along well. Well, they did after the events of the last season. Loba and Revenant had reached some unspoken agreement and Bangalore and Loba seemed to have a budding friendship, or at least were being cordial with one another. All was well, somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ajay!" Gibraltar's loud voice greeted her as she exited the elevator. "That was a good match, bruddah. Nice shot taking me out!!" He laughed as he patted her on her back.</p><p>"Hey, Makoa." Ajay forced a smile. She loved Gibraltar but she was tired and didn't want to socialize.</p><p>"How's the kid?" Ajay rolled her eyes in response. Gibraltar got the hint and let out another loud laugh. "Dinner in ninety. Natalie's trying a new recipe. She wants me to help her out." Gibraltar stepped into the elevator.</p><p>"I'll be there," Ajay stated with a wave of her hand as she headed towards her suite.</p><p> </p><p>When she entered her suite, she kicked her shoes off, and began undressing on her way to her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. She pushed the button to turn on her shower and as the hot water sprayed from the showerhead, she stepped in. She undid her messy buns and slowly sunk to the floor, letting the warm water wash over her. She was in emotional turmoil and she hated feeling that way. She hated the effect that Octavio had on her. He has always had some hold over her, beginning from the moment they met, and she thought she was finally moving past the feelings she had for him. She blocked all communication from him, but then he showed up at the Apex Games with his <em><strong>stupid</strong></em> smile and his <strong><em>stupid</em></strong> hazel-green eyes and his <em><strong>stupid</strong></em> hair and his <em><strong>stupid</strong></em>...him. Ajay sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest and let the water spill over her tired muscles.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, what is wrong with me?</em>
</p><p>After her shower, Ajay swiped the fog-covered mirror and stared at herself. She took a deep sigh before pulling her wet hair up into a messy ponytail and stepping into her bedroom for some clothes. She really didn't want to go back to see Octavio, but she had given him her word, and she kept her word, unlike him. With an even deeper sigh, she pulled a black hoodie over her head and pulled on a pair of black leggings. Then she jammed her feet into a pair of black tennis shoes, put her headphones around her neck and headed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Che, you came back!!" Octane greeted her when she let herself into his hospital room. He was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, scrolling through his social media, and interacting with his fans. One of his prosthetic legs was detached and charging on the floor next to him. The other prosthetic was lying on the bed next to him. He had been performing light maintenance on it. The TV, cranked to almost full volume, was showing a replay of the most recent Apex Games and he was streaming music, even louder, from the holo music box. The piercings that he had removed for the game were all put back in place. He had posted on social media that he was up to twenty-one piercings.</p><p>"I told ya I would," Ajay said as she removed her headphones and stepped over to sit in the chair she had vacated a few hours earlier. D.O.C. whirred around her feet as Ajay sat down.</p><p>Octane put his phone down and turned to look at her. He was still shirtless, his side bandaged. His dark brown hair with neon green tips was damp and flopping into his eyes. He had evidently showered as witnessed by the towels and dirty clothes strewn about the room.</p><p>"I'm glad you're back, <em>chica</em>. I was so bored without you." He barely glanced at Ajay through the hair covering his eyes and quickly turned back to his phone.</p><p>"Hey, say cheese for all my followers," as he quickly turned his phone towards her and then back towards himself.</p><p>Ajay didn't say anything as she sat down, but she muted the TV and turned down the holo music box.</p><p>"Did ya eat anything?"</p><p>"No way, Jo-Che," he said. "Hospital food is boring."</p><p>"Well, I brought ya dinner. Natalie made it. It's some new recipe of hers that she wanted to try out. Makoa helped out."</p><p>Ajay handed Octavio the bag of steaming food that she was carrying.</p><p>"Hells yeah! The <em>chica</em> delivers. Smells delicious. Gracias, <em>hermosa</em>." Octavio said, tossing his phone to the side as he took the bag from her and opened it. He quickly began devouring the food, turning up the volume while watching the replay of the games on the holo vid. After a few moments of silence between the two, Ajay curled herself into a ball and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Octavio didn't realize that Ajay had drifted off to sleep, until after he had finished his meal. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful while sleeping; a calm, peaceful look upon her face. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually seen her sleeping. It had to have been when they were kids.</p><p>They had had lots of sleepovers when they were younger. Most of the time, the sleepovers were his idea. Octavio never had many friends, so he enjoyed Ajay's company and friendship. Most of the kids didn't like him because he was <em>too annoying</em>, <em>too hyper, too rich</em>. Ajay didn't care that he was rich. Her parents were also wealthy. Money meant nothing to her. He never knew why their peers accepted her, but not him. She always invited him to hang out with her and her friends; always included him, so he didn't feel alone. She was always so good to him, like an angel. He never learned to really appreciate her until losing her had become a possibility.</p><p>"You're boring, <em>chica</em>. Wake up." Octavio whispered loudly.</p><p>"Ya should be sleeping." Ajay said, without opening her eyes.</p><p>"You're a light sleeper." He hadn't expected her to respond.</p><p>"You know that. Now go to sleep." She ordered.</p><p>"It's early and it's not my bedtime."</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What did the doctor say?"</p><p>"I'm Octane. I haven't found my limit."</p><p>"That's ya problem."</p><p>"Ayye, let's have a pillow fight," Octavio stated, throwing his pillow at her and ignoring her last comment.</p><p>"No, I want to sleep."</p><p>"No." Octavio threw another pillow at her.</p><p>"O., stop."</p><p>"Make me," Octavio teased, a devilish grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"Silva!!"</p><p>"Make me....," he stated again, throwing another pillow at her.</p><p>Ajay, clearly annoyed, stomped over to his bed.</p><p>"I told you..."</p><p>Her sentence was interrupted because Octavio took that moment to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him on the bed, kissing her lips in the process. For him to be so thin and injured<em> and not wearing his prosthetics</em>, he was surprisingly strong. She was thrown off balance and collapsed onto the bed with him. Not wanting to injure him, she caught herself with her arm and pulled away from him.</p><p>"O., really? Get off of me!" Ajay pushed herself away from him, her anger rising.</p><p>"In all fairness, you're on me, hermana." Octavio released her waist and leaned back against the headboard, a smirk on his face.</p><p>Ajay separated herself from him. She was a little more than irritated that he was playing games with her.</p><p>"Silva, for once, can't ya just be serious about somethin'?" Ajay fumed, kneeling next to Octavio on the bed.</p><p>Octavio didn't say anything, just stared at her, then gently reached up to brush the wayward strands of hair off her face and leaned in to touch their foreheads together, his hand gripping the back of her neck. He then kissed her, gently cupping her face with his other hand. He knew he was at risk of rejection. He decided that didn't matter and gambled that he would not be rebuffed.</p><p>This time, however, instead of pushing him away and getting angry, Ajay hesitantly kissed him back. He rolled them over, ignoring the pain in his side, and gently lay her back on the bed as he continued kissing her. His kisses were gentle, but urgent. His hand felt hot on the cool skin of her face. The longer they kissed, the more he could not contain himself. He craved all of her. He had to have her; make her his. His kissing became more intense, more demanding, more desperate. He rubbed his hand through her messy ponytail and slowly trailed his mouth down her neck.</p><p>"Oh, Octavio," Ajay sighed.</p><p>The sound of his name coming out of her mouth was so enticing. He nibbled at her neck before gently biting down and sucking on it. Ajay sighed again, this time moving her fingers to grip Octavio's hair. There was a small fire burning in Octavio's stomach. Each sigh from Ajay, each time she tightened her fingers in his hair stoked the fire more and more until it was an inferno burning throughout his body. He had dreamed of this day, since the moment she had blocked all communication from him. Sure, they had messed around as teenagers. They had even been each other's first, well, <em>everything</em>. But everything was much different now. They weren't kids anymore.</p><p>They weren't eleven years old, sharing an awkward first kiss after she punched out one of her friends for kicking Octavio in the groin. He had deserved the kick, but Ajay had told him that no one can hit him except for her. That got Octavio to stop crying and to start laughing before Ajay awkwardly smashed her lips into his. It was over in a second, and she ran inside of her house when it was over, leaving Octavio standing outside alone, a blush creeping up his neck and a dumb smile plastered across his face.</p><p>They weren't thirteen years old, awkwardly attempting to make out during a game of truth or dare. The game had started innocently enough. It was her idea because she had played truth or dare with her other friends. So she asked him a truth; did he have a crush on anyone? Instead of answering, he dared her to kiss him. She put her head down and shyly smiled. He initiated the kiss, grabbing her around the neck and then when his hands drifted lower, she didn't stop him. They had ended up on his bed, clumsily exploring each others' bodies for the first time. She smelled of cotton candy and sunflowers, her hands cold, fingers trembling as she touched him. She closed her eyes when he touched her and hid her face behind her hair that had come undone from her signature buns. Octavio knew then that he loved her and that being with her was the closest thing to heaven on Psmanthe.</p><p>They weren't sixteen years old, the first time they did more than make out, after his father's eighth wedding. The wedding that she attended with him for support. Octavio sat bored throughout the whole thing, occasionally glancing over at Ajay, who appeared to have stars in her eyes as she laced her fingers through his and watched the ceremony. For some reason, she was wearing a tiara and her strawberry-colored hair was down. She looked like a princess to him. After the wedding, they went up to their secret place on the roof of his house, to lay on their backs and watch the stars. There, he cried and she kissed his tears away and rubbed his back, quietly whispering comforting words into his ear.</p><p>He wanted, no <em>needed</em>, to repay her for always being so good to him, so he did what he had seen on the movies that he would sneak and watch when he was alone. He knew he didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to make her feel good. To let her know how much he appreciated her for being there for him. The movement of his double-pierced tongue felt awkward to him, but her body twitched, her muscles clenched, and she pulled his hair as she whispered his name. He decided he would stay down there as long as it was possible.</p><p>He loved how she sounded as she said his full name: Octavio. She rarely called him Octavio; it was always either O. or Silva. He could feel his pants tightening around his crotch as Ajay's fingers wrapped around his hair and tugged. His only goal was to do whatever it took to make her keep saying his name, for her to keep rubbing her fingers through his hair. The more she sighed his name, the more he had to have of her. After she had reached her peak, she covered her eyes with her arm and lay in silence. Her face was flushed and she lay unmoving.</p><p>He thought he had done something wrong, so he sat watching her, uncomfortably biting his lip ring, waiting for her to say something, <em>anything</em>. After a few moments of silence, she finally turned to look at him, an embarrassed smile upon her lips. Then she had returned the gesture of love. He didn't care that she said she didn't know what she was doing. It felt like heaven to him. As far as he knew, it was the best feeling that he would ever have in his lifetime. Her mouth was warm and inviting and he didn't last for more than a few minutes, but she didn't seem to care. She just shyly smiled at him and after he covered them both with a blanket, they lay together on the roof, watching the stars.</p><p>They weren't even eighteen anymore, when they finally went all the way the morning she left for college. It wasn't planned. Her car was already packed and she had come over to say goodbye. They had gotten into a slight argument in his bedroom. He didn't know why she was leaving him behind; why she had to go away to school; why she couldn't just stay with him; why she was choosing a <em>boring </em>life. She had called him selfish then, before grabbing his face and pressing her lips into his. Her kisses were desperate and his kisses were frantic. As he lay her down on the bed, he whispered into her hair how much he loved her. She responded by kissing him even deeper and holding him tightly, like he would float away if she were to let go. They both were timid as they undressed, nervously avoiding each other's eyes. And when he entered her, he felt light-headed and saw the entirety of the universe swirl before him. Her nails grazed his back, occasionally digging into his flesh as he entered her warmth; he was unable to keep up a consistent rhythm, but gave them both what they desired, what they required. Her sighs of pleasure were quiet, her voice hoarse and raspy, the words caught in her throat, as he did things to her body he had only dreamed about. "Oh, fuck, Ajay," he gasped. And when she came close to her peak, she sobbed loudly, while pulling him close to her, and he figured one of the servants would hear, but he didn't care and did nothing to slow his pursuit of his final goal. He never wanted this moment to end. Afterwards, they lay in his bed, snuggled up against each other, skin-to-skin, not saying a word to each other. But they each knew that the other was crying because they could feel the others' tears dampening their skin.</p><p>No, this time was different. They were adults and this was intense. Octavio never knew he could feel this way again. It was a rush, but not the same adrenaline rush he was always desperately chasing. This was a rush that brought lightning bolts of electricity pulsating throughout his body. He knew that no matter what he did to chase this feeling, having Ajay would be the only thing to make him feel this way.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavio continued to nibble at Ajay's neck before taking it in his mouth and sucking it. He watched her face as he continued to leave bruises on her neck. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she was enjoying it by the way her body moved underneath him and the way that she moved her neck to give complete access to his probing mouth. Her hands were on his shoulders, and she squeezed them occasionally, her nails lightly scratching up and down his arms.</p><p>"Ya goin' ta leave a mark," she finally whispered, keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>"I know. Marking my territory," he smirked, looking up at her.</p><p>"I'm not ya property." She mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>"Not yet at least," Octavio said, giving her neck a particularly strong nibble.</p><p>He moved his hands down over the top of Ajay's sweatshirt, while moving to kiss and bite on another section of her neck. She could feel his hand under her hoodie, touching her waist. His fingertips dragged lightly on her waist, but they didn't go any higher or lower. He just kept lightly tickling her waist with his fingertips. After a few seconds, Ajay could tell he was repeating a pattern on her skin, she just couldn't determine what it was.</p><p>"You smell good." He finally whispered to her, inhaling a deep breath of Ajay's scent as he brought his lips up to meet hers. "Can I touch you?"</p><p>"You are touching me."</p><p>"No....I....I want to touch you." Octavio's skin was burning hot against the calm cool of Ajay's skin. "I want you so fucking bad right now," he said, his voice low and raspy. "You're so fucking beautiful."</p><p>As much as Ajay wanted to continue, she knew they could not. With a heavy sigh, she turned away from his kisses and pulled his hand away from her waist.</p><p>"You good? What's wrong?" he whispered, staring into her eyes. He was leaning on his elbow, having immediately rolled off her when she pulled his hand away from her waist.</p><p>She couldn't look into his eyes. Not now. Not when there were so many things that had been left unsaid. But she couldn't help herself. All she wanted to do was gaze into his eyes. But, she couldn't let herself break, to give in to his devastating appeal. Instead, she exhaled and kept her eyes closed. After a few moments, she sat up, her back against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chin.</p><p>"Are we going to talk about earlier? What happened during the match?" Her fingers nervously drummed out a beat on her knees.</p><p>"What more needs to be said? You're the one who still has me on block." Octane rolled over onto his back, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his bandaged belly. Right after Octavio had gone down in the match and before his death box had appeared, he had told Ajay that he loved her.</p><p>
  <em>Ajay, te quiero, te necesito, te amo.</em>
</p><p>"Silva, ya can't jus' tell me ya love me after all this time. Not after..." She stops, looking down at him.</p><p>There is a moment of silence between them before Octavio turns on his side to look at her.</p><p>"Well, your Spanish has certainly gotten better." He smirks. Ajay shoots him a quick glare, so he continues, avoiding her eyes. "Ajay, I messed up." He reaches out to touch her leg. "I know I did. I'm sorry. I know there is nothing I can say to make it better."</p><p>"Do ya even know what ya apologizin' for?"</p><p>Octane lay there for a few moments in silence, staring down at the bed, picking at a loose thread.</p><p>"Ya don't even know what ya did?" Ajay asks, incredulously. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh. Then she turns to look down at Octavio.</p><p>"I helped ya and ya didn't care at all. I could've lost my job. I could've lost everything, and ya didn't even care. Ya selfish."</p><p>There is a long and uncomfortable silence. Ajay lets out a deep breath, shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She then turns and slides her legs over the edge of the bed, starting to stand, when Octavio decides to speak.</p><p>"I know what I did, chica. And I didn't think about you or your job. I only thought about me. You're right. I am selfish."</p><p>The words catch her off-guard. Octavio usually didn't make it a habit to agree with Ajay. She stands with her back facing him, arms folded over her chest, unconsciously using the gesture as a way to protect her heart.</p><p>"Ajay, por favor, mirame." Ajay says nothing and keeps her back to him. "Ajay, please, look at me." Wordlessly, Ajay finally turns to face Octavio, who has struggled up into a half sitting position.</p><p>He continues after releasing a deep sigh, "I'm going to put it all out there. After you blocked me, I thought about all the crazy shit I've done and how you've always been there for me...and how I shouldn't have put your job at risk....and...." His voice trails off. He puts his head down, unable to meet her eyes. He busies himself with picking his black nail polish. He was definitely going to have to repaint his nails after this.</p><p>"And what?" Ajay quietly asks.</p><p>"I missed you, Ajay. I missed your laugh, I missed our jokes, I missed our talks, I missed your freckles and your cotton candy hair, I even missed you yelling at me and bossing me around." Ajay rolled her eyes slightly at his last comment. "Life is boring without you," he continued. "I have my fans, you know, but my fans aren't you. You're the only real thing I have."</p><p>He finally looks up into Ajay's face.</p><p>"I know I fucked up, a lot more this time than I usually do and I have a lot of making up to do, and I am going to try my best to do whatever I need to do to get you to forgive me. I'm sorry, Ajay."</p><p>Ajay sits back on the bed, keeping her back to him. She lets out a deep breath and puts her face in both hands. She continues to rub her face, in silence.</p><p>"Che?" After a few moments, Octavio tugs on the back of Ajay's shirt. "Whatcha thinking?"</p><p>She waits a few minutes before answering, then eventually turns halfway around on the bed to look at him. His piercing almond-shaped eyes were fixated on her. Ajay always felt he could see into her soul whenever he looked at her, really looked at her.</p><p>And this time, he was really looking at her. His usual fidgeting had calmed and he was staring into her face, waiting for her to speak. Ajay forcefully swallowed, willing her brain to think of something to say. The few seconds that she paused before answering seemed to drag out into hours. <em>What am I going to do?</em> she thought as she held her head in her hands.</p><p>"I don't know what you want from me, O." She sighed, her heart heavy and her brain muddled. "I think I need some time."</p><p>Octane's face dropped, but he tried to keep his composure, because that was definitely what he had not wanted nor expected to hear.</p><p>"I understand." Octavio's voice was barely audible.</p><p>He hesitantly reached out to lightly touch her hand and brushed his fingers lightly across the back of her hand. Tingles shot up his arm and he could feel them begin to take hold in his stomach. Octane began to trace a shape on the back of Ajay's hand. After a few seconds, Ajay realized it was the same shape he had been tracing on her waist. She glanced down to see what exactly Octavio was tracing on her hand and realized he was drawing a heart. He traced the heart over and over while staring up into her face.</p><p>Her hand was smooth and blemish-free, unlike his. Even though she was a medic, her hands felt softer than a baby's bottom. His hands were rough and calloused with a few scars on his knuckles. He had a bad habit of punching things when he was younger; a habit that he still continued.</p><p>Octavio couldn't tell what Ajay was thinking by looking at her. Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her bottom lip. He knew and remembered that look from childhood. Her mind was not at ease. He decided not to push the issue, but instead be content with the fact that she had not pushed his hand away, nor had she pulled her hand away. Octane was content to just gaze at her and caress her hand. He felt like a giddy teenager.</p><p>After a moment, Ajay turned around all the way, reached over and gently smoothed Octane's green-tipped hair, which was hanging into his eyes, away from his face.</p><p>"Ya need a haircut," she whispered quietly, as she continued to lightly drag her fingertips through his hair, gently brushing it away from his forehead.</p><p>Octavio stared into Ajay's face, even though she was deliberately not making eye contact with him. She was so beautiful. He felt a shiver go through his body as goose flesh appeared on his arms.</p><p>After a few moments of stroking his hair, Ajay pulled her hand away, gave him a small, lopsided smile and faintly murmured, "Get some rest, Octavio. We'll talk more tomorrow."</p><p>He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He loved the way she said his name. He loved the way she smelled. He loved the way she smiled at him. Ajay moved to climb off the bed.</p><p>Octavio grabbed her arm. "Can you just lay with me? Just for a little bit? I won't try anything....I promise...well, unless you want me to." He smiled seductively up at her. "I mean, if you <b>want</b> to ride the Oct Train, there is room for one..." He winked at her.</p><p>"Tchh!"Ajay rolled her eyes and shook her head. <em>He was unbelievable at times.</em></p><p>She stared into his eyes, almond-shaped eyes meeting hers. She had forgotten how alluring his eyes were. She gazed at the green-tipped hair, flopping across his forehead; his smooth olive skin, save for the scar above his eyebrow; the several piercings decorating his face. <em>Arghh, why was he so beautiful?</em></p><p>She had always thought so, but now, something was different. She had been mad at him before. He had apologized before. But this time, his tone was different. He seemed genuine. <em>Was he finally growing up after all this time? </em>She wanted to forgive him and smother him with kisses.</p><p>Instead, Ajay thought for a moment and then sat back on the bed. Octavio lay down on his back and pulled Ajay into the crook of his arm, where he kissed the top of her head and stroked her still damp hair. She smelled of coconuts and the ocean. She could hear, but not understand the words he was whispering into her hair. He was muttering in Spanish and she thought about the last time he had whispered words in Spanish into her hair. Her face flushed at the memory. She had tried to forget the day she left for college, but the memory was imprinted in her DNA.</p><p>They had tried to keep in touch. In the beginning, he hourly sent her random texts and pictures of himself doing the silliest things. Like the time he sent her a picture of him attempting to skateboard across a ground covered with banana peels. She didn't even want to know how or where he had gotten the bananas. She, in return, checked his social media feed often, watching every new, spectacular stunt he had posted; thankful that he continued to exist in the land of the living despite his reckless disregard for his safety. Each stunt was more outlandish and dangerous than the last. Every time she saw a new group of female Octane fans fawning all over him, she felt sick to her stomach. The more popular he became, the fewer random texts and pictures she got from him. Eventually, she became busy with schoolwork and working her part-time job, so she checked his feed less and less and stopped replying to his text messages. Ultimately, the memories of that night and the feelings faded away. Or so she had thought.</p><p><em>Why then had she helped him get his prosthetics? </em>He had called her a year ago, his voice desperate and pleading. So she did what she always did, hurry to his rescue. And then he betrayed her. Ignored the fact that she had risked so much for him. So she had blocked him and hoped to rid herself of him forever. Then he showed up at the Apex Games, like nothing had changed.</p><p>But something had changed; he had apologized. An apology that seemed genuine and heartfelt. Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Ajay closed her eyes and rested her hand on Octavio's torso.</p><p>Octavio intertwined his fingers with her hand that was on his torso, sprinkled her forehead with tiny kisses and then gently brushed her hair away from her forehead.</p><p>"Does this mean you're going to finally unblock me?" His voice is lower than normal.</p><p>"Goodnight, Octavio."</p><p>Octavio decided not to try and press his luck. "Sweet dreams, <em>hermosa</em>."</p><p>Ajay fell asleep shortly after snuggling into the crook of Octavio's arm. Although she had a lot on her mind, she was exhausted from the day's activities. And she couldn't deny how comforting it was to be back in his arms again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Octavio replayed the past few hours in his head. He was on his way to winning her back, to getting her to stand by his side again. He knew he had a lot of fixing to do, but he was determined not to bungle their relationship this time around.</p><p>He smiled to himself and whispered, "<em>Te tengo, princesa, y nunca voy a dejarte ir.</em>" Ajay stirred under his arm and he watched silently, twirling her hair with his fingertips. He continued to watch her and stroke her hair until he finally drifted off to the most peaceful sleep he had had in months. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually the first Lifetane fanfiction that I wrote.</p><p>Comments &amp; feedback are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>